


Of Stubbed Toes and Broken Vases

by pianomanblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianomanblaine/pseuds/pianomanblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has had a bad day. A really bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stubbed Toes and Broken Vases

Blaine didn't look up from his book as he heard the door of the apartment open and close, too used to the sound of Kurt coming home and too engrossed in the reading he was doing for tomorrow's class. Kurt didn't immediately emerge from the hallway, but that wasn't unusual, as he always took his shoes off and left them by the door before entering the kitchen. Nothing out of the ordinary, until Blaine heard a soft thump, followed by a loud crash and the sound of Kurt cursing like a sailor.

"Shit! God fucking dammit! I fucking hate this fucking piece of shit why did we even fucking buy this thing in the first place!"

That's when he knew it was bad. When Kurt started verbally abusing the furniture, something was seriously wrong. Blaine got up from his spot at the kitchen table and hurried to the hallway, only to stop in his tracks when he spotted the vase that normally had its place on the small table next to the door, now on the ground, shattered into a hundred pieces all around Kurt's feet.

"Honey, what happened?" Blaine asked worriedly, trying to get closer to Kurt while carefully avoiding the shards of glass on the floor.

"Well I just randomly decided to throw your favourite vase on the floor," Kurt answered, not quite yelling anymore, but his voice still louder than its usual volume. "What do you think happened, Blaine? I walked into this stupid table, stubbing my toe against it and sending the beautiful vase your mother got us for our engagement shattering all over the floor, that's what happened!"

He rubbed at the corner of his eyes, alerting Blaine to the tears that were threatening to fall, which made him realize there was more going on than just a stubbed toe.

"I don't care about the vase right now, are you alright? Something else happened, didn't it?"

Kurt scoffed. "Yes, well if you really want to know, Cassandra July is out to kill us all, judging by the routine she made us go through several times this morning, so I was already sore as hell by the time I made it to Vogue, only to find that bloody new intern about to shred my latest design to pieces because she'd "mistaken it for trash"! I'd been working on those designs for months -"

"Kurt."

"- trying to get them just right because I wanted these to be good enough to show to Isabelle-"

"Kurt, honey."

"- and that bitch of an intern almost ruined it all! Do you know -"

"KURT!"

That finally seemed to get Kurt's attention. The look on his face indicated that he was not happy with the interruption though.

"WHAT?" he snapped, but Blaine just replied as calmly as possible.

"Come here, sweetheart," reaching for Kurt's hand and pulling him closer, making sure Kurt didn't step in any glass splinters with his now bare feet. "Look at me," he said softly, and when Kurt complied, he added, "You had a terrible day, I get it, but it's okay now. You don't have to worry about any of it anymore. You're home. I'm here. I'll take care of you now."

At his husband's kind and caring words, Kurt seemed to deflate completely. All the anger and frustration seemingly left him as his body slumped against Blaine, his arms automatically wrapping around his waist as he buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"God, today was awful," Kurt whispered.

"I know."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I know, it's okay. Now let's get you out of here, alright? I don't want you to hurt your feet."

"But the glass -" Kurt started to argue, but he was soon interrupted by Blaine.

"I'll clean it up later. You're more important." And with that, he swept Kurt off his feet and carried him bridal style through the kitchen and the living room towards their bedroom. Once there, he put Kurt back on his feet, closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, where he started taking his shoes off.

"What are you doing? Blaine, I love you, but I'm really not in the mood for sex right now," Kurt said, the slight quiver in his voice indicating he was still really upset.

"We're not going to have sex. I'm going to help you relax."

Blaine sat on the bed, scooting back against the headboard and motioned for Kurt to join him. Kurt didn't seem to understand what Blaine was planning though, so he let his husband position him the way he wanted to, sitting up, cross-legged with his back towards Blaine. At Kurt's inquisitive noise, Blaine started to softly rub his shoulders, earning himself an appreciative moan from Kurt. His dick gave an interested twitch at the sound, but this wasn't about sex and it wasn't about Blaine. It was about showing Kurt he would always be there to take care of him, no matter what.

"You like that?" Blaine inquired.

Kurt hummed in response. "Mmhmm, 's nice."

"Lean back a little?" Blaine requested after a few minutes of rubbing the tension out of his back, and as Kurt did, he wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling him a little closer and starting to pepper the soft skin of his neck with feather-light kisses. Kurt sighed in pleasure, rolling his head to the side to give Blaine better access. Blaine grinned a little, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck as he pressed a few harder kisses into the skin there.

"Good?"

"Yeah, feels nice," Kurt mumbled. The tension had completely left his body by now and Blaine knew it wouldn't be long before sleep took over.

"How about you take a nap and I'll run you a nice hot bath later? Sound good?"

"Mmmhmm, love you," Kurt answered, just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"Love you too. Now go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up."

The response came in the form of a quiet snore. Blaine smiled, sighing contentedly and wrapping his arms closer around Kurt's waist. He softly kissed his forehead and let his own head fall back against the pillows behind him, surrendering himself to sleep with his husband safe and warm in his arms.


End file.
